Surviving to Live
by Hateofme
Summary: Alexandria (or Alex), was just trying to survive, ironically she was trying to survive to live. She had always thought they were one and the same but she was wrong. Finding Daryl while out on his search for Sophia she thinks she may have just found hope. Daryl/OC may be pretty AU I haven't decided :).
1. Chapter 1

Rick pulled on his arm "You don't need to go out there alone. You don't owe us anything."

Daryl roughly pulled his arm back before replying coldly "My other plans fell through." With that he turned on heel disappearing into the woods.

Alex POV

Alex plowed through the woods as fast as she could. Her lungs were burning and her arms felt like they were going to fall off. She started to trip but somehow thankfully managed on legs that were like jelly. Quickly she glanced down at the what seemed, to her, a sizable bundle in her arms. Satisfied that everything was alright there she looked behind her.

"Shit!" She whispered this was bad. Three walkers had been chasing her for what seemed like forever and she was quickly running out of energy. She fell suddenly managing to twist to land on her back she rapidly back pedaled trying to put some distance between her and the decaying flesh that had once been human. They were bloodied and torn, one even had over half of its jawbone exposed and she fought back a retch as it lurched towards her falling next to her feet.

She kicked it again and again smashing its skull before looking up at the other two. She was sure it was hopeless now but she had to try. Swinging the bundle behind her protectively she grabbed her hunting knife out of its sheath. She stood shakily and with a scream launched herself at one burying the blade in its eye socket. The last one had grabbed her hair and the knife wouldn't come free. She yanked simultaneously trying to pull her hair from the walkers grasp when suddenly she felt rather than saw something fly past her face.

She didn't care what it was-the important thing was that the grip in her hair loosened. She rushed to pick up her bundle and then ran over to the walker that had had her hair and stomped at its head repeatedly until the brain matter, blood, and other substances had thoroughly mixed with the dirt.

Daryl POV

He didn't really know why he was looking for the kid. He felt bad sure but for some reason Carols sobs were stuck in his head. A mamma and her baby...that was all he could think. That was something special, something that he couldn't let this new world destroy right in front of him.

He had been searching for no more than an hour when he heard tell tale shuffling and moaning of walkers. Pulling his crossbow from his back he stalked slowly toward the noise when suddenly he heard a shrill scream. He ran through the brush imagining for a moment finding Sophia safe and sound, protecting her, and bringing her home to Carol and the camp. His imaginings were cut short a split second later when he saw a woman with long frizzy, matted hair almost to the small of her back with a walker attached somewhere in her mess of hair. She was struggling to pull a knife out of another but it was lodged.

He quickly took aim and let his arrow fly hitting the walker and lodging in the side of its head. The woman didn't even seem to realize that the thing was dead, just that she was able to get free. She scrambled on the ground picking up a smallish pile of blood spattered blankets and rags in her arms before running back to the walker he had shot and stomping its face in.

"I coulda' used that bolt back ya know." He muttered attempting to stalk by the woman and see if his bolt was in any way intact. But before he could get more than a few steps she had reached down to the walker with her knife and yanked with all her might freeing it, and brandishing it at him.

"Stay back." She snarled at him shifting her lumpy pile behind her as best she could one armed and exhausted.

He studied her for a moment. She was small in structure and in height, he guessed maybe 5'5" if that. There was so much dirt caked on her skin that he couldn't tell what color it was and the same went for her hair. She had light almost golden eyes that seemed to bright for her and the world around her. Her clothes were unrecognizable stained and caked with blood, dirt, and guts, with large rips through them. What got him the most, however, was the way she stood; defiant and terrified, like a cornered animal. She was shaking slightly and he honestly was worried that she would spring, he didn't want to have to hurt her. He reach to his back but she shouted at him.

"I said don't move!"

He raised his hands "I'm jus' tryin' to put my bow on the ground. I'm not here to hurt ya." He spoke slowly as if to a frightened child. "I'm lookin' fer a little girl."

She seemed like a deer caught in the headlights when he said this but before he could process it she snarled at him again.

"Why?"

He was confused. What did she mean why? To fuckin find her that's why. "She was with our group. Her momma needs her." He started as she slowly started to waver. "She's just a kid twelve years old short hair bout yay high." He continued putting his hand about how tall Sophia was."She got lost a couple of days ago, her names Sophia, ya seen her?"

The woman was shaking more as she chewed at her lip. "You...you have help? Safe? And good people?" She whispered eyes wide and bright.

He hesitated not sure if he should be telling the camps secrets before nodding slowly "Yeah but-"

"Thank god." The woman said dropping her knife and grabbing the blankets with both arms before falling towards the floor.

"Shit!" Daryl bit out lurching to grab her before she hit the floor. Cradling her in his arms he snapped another "Shit!" What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He was out looking for Sophia not some ratty woman with an apparent fixation for damned bloody blankets. He wrinkled his nose, those rags smelled like death. Well, if he was gonna carry her ass back to camp he sure as hell wasn't going to carry them nasty blankets.

He crouched to balance her on his thighs and reached for the blankets intending to yank them away from her and throw them on the ground when something inside them moved, just barely. He jerked his hand back like it had been burned almost falling backwards as the blankets fell away revealing a tiny angelic face covered in muck much as the woman's was. He moved the blankets further around the face dumbfounded. In the woman's arms this whole time and now in his arms as well was a small girl no more than four years old sleeping soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- I just wanted to let everyone know that I am basing the size of Alex's daughter and the way that she speaks on my own daughter who is 3 almost 4 :). I promise I'm not just pulling stuff out of my ass ;). Thanks to all who have read and/or reviewed as always I really look foward to reading them and I appreciate them!

~hateofme

Daryl POV

As he struggled to the farm he was in shock. A fuckin kid-practically an infant and she had managed to keep her alive this long. No wonder she looked crazy. When he had realized what he was holding he had immediately checked them both for bites or scratches but found nothing aside from scratches from branches in the woods and bruises. Lots of bruises on both. They were filthy and obviously malnourished but honestly not too bad off.

His eyebrows creased as he looked down at the two, they were light, he should at least be working up a sweat but he wasn't even breathing heavy. He picked up the pace trying to get back as fast as possible.

"Oh my god!" Carol shrieked running up to him her screams getting the attention of everyone "Is it her? Is she ok?"

The look of hope on her face was enough to kill him as he shook his head. "Nah it's not Carol I'm sorry."

The hope that had been shining in her eyes moments before quickly snuffed out leaving them looking blank. "Well what's happened and how can we help?" She quickly asked trying to mask the pain.

"I don't really know..." He hesitated before he leaned slightly giving Carol a glimpse of the child nestled between him and the woman. As Carols hand flew up to her mouth to smother her gasp he muttered. "I need to find Rick-Hershel to."

"Of course." She nodded and quickly took off toward the farm house with Daryl following close behind ignoring the mass of questions behind him.

"Rick!" Carol cried as they stepped in the front door.

They both saw Rick'a face light up with hope when he saw Daryl's arms quickly replaced by disappointment and concern when he realized her size and hair was wrong.

"Who is she?" He asked as both him and Hershel stood quickly.

"I don't know. Found her out in the woods a ways when I was looking for..." He trailed off glancing in Carols direction. "Rick." He motioned with his head down in his arms and leaned much like he had with Carol.

"Oh god." Whispered Rick "Is she alright?"

Daryl shrugged getting uncomfortable "Far as I can tell. She just won't wake up; stood sleepin' through her mama fightin' off three walkers and the whole way here."

Hershel seemed to snap out of shock and proceeded to give orders. "Upstairs quickly. Patricia!"

Daryl shifted the two's weight in his arms before heading up the stairs after Hershel. Following him into a small room with double beds he gently set them down on one before backing up. Hershel quickly grabbed the little girl and placed her on the second bed just as Patricia swept by Daryl and he left the room. It wasn't his problem anymore.

Rick POV

He watched as Patricia quickly looked over the woman and began stripping her. His cheeks flushing he made to turn but was stopped by Patricia.

"I'll need your help." She said sternly. "Help me get her out of these jeans-"

Hershel interrupted from beside the little girls bed "Look through her pockets." He sounded slightly frantic as he took vitals as best he could.

Patricia nodded at Rick "Get to it then." And was off collecting water to and hand towels to get the two of them a semblance of clean.

Rick grabbed the clothes doing as he was told and swiftly turned out every pocket he could find. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but there ended up only being a few items; a worn picture of what he assumed was this woman and child before the outbreak, a switchblade, a very small stuffed dinosaur no more than six inches long, and a prescription bottle. "Hershel!" He called handing the bottle over, it was the only thing he could think the doctor would want. He looked up to see Hershel breathe shakily through his nose.

"We need her mom up now." He stressed joining Patricia at her bedside "Smelling salts." He ordered holding his hand out quickly putting them under the woman's nostrils.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she seemed to pass out again Rick stood in shock and anger as he watched Hershel slap her. "What do you think-"

Hershel leaned into the woman's face "Your little girl is in trouble." He said and the woman's eyebrows creased as if she were trying to wake up "I need to know how much and when you gave those pills to her."

The woman looked to be in acute pain her face scrunching before a murmur passed her lips "Jus two." She slurred with an effort to answer "Be fine. Wake up tell her no duck duck goose here ever. Please." She whimpered before she was once again un-conscious.

Rick looked back and forth between the woman, child, Hershel, and Patricia bewildered. "What...?" He trailed off running a hand through his hair.

"She's been giving her high grade narcotics. It's probably the only reason they've made it this long. It keeps her knocked out almost instantly for quite a few hours." Hershel put his head in his hands "I'd say every time there was an immediate threat she'd give them to her and take care of the threat herself. The blankets and smell probably hid her from the walkers so she didn't have to worry when she was fighting."

"Are you serious?" Rick asked

"It's all speculation son, but I think I'm pretty well on spot." Replied Hershel tiredly "She knew how many would knock her out and that she would be fine-even the general time frame she would wake up. I think it's safe to say she's done this before."

"Wait, so why did you hit her then?"

"I was concerned that she was trying to overdose her." He shook his head "That was a terrifying thought and I needed an answer quickly to know wether or not we should or could pump her stomach. If she had been trying to kill her stomach pumping probably wouldn't have helped- it would have been too long after consumption to do any good."

Rick ran a shaky hand over his face nodding towards the woman "What's wrong with her?"

Patricia answered "Malnutrition and severe dehydration. I'm guessing the little one isn't near as bad off?" She glanced at Hershel and he shook his head. "My assumption is she's been giving the majority of anything to her daughter and slowly killing herself. She needs rest and fluids and she'll be just fine."

"Someone should sit with them in case the girl wakes up...tell her what her mama said." Rick murmured.

Hershel nodded "I'll grab Maggie."

Maggie POV

Within minutes Maggie was sitting at the little girls bedside staring at her having listened to the instructions her father and Rick gave her. The room was empty now save Maggie and the two newcomers and she couldn't help but stare at the child. Even after Patricia wiped her off she was still covered in grime. Still she could see that this child was breathtaking, with full Cupid's bow lips, a small button nose, and a hint of curls through the tangled mess of hair.

She squirmed on the chair; she really should have used the bathroom before she came in the room but her dad said it was important and it was. She was worried she was going to pee her pants though. Just when she thought she was going to pee her pants she caught sight of Daryl trying to walk by the door unnoticed.

"Daryl!" She called out quickly.

Daryl POV

Dammit! He thought to himself. He wasn't even sure why he had come up here in the first place and now Hershel's daughter had caught him. He turned around and fixed her with a glare not saying anything.

"Can you sit with her for just a minute!" She asked him "I really need the bathroom." She said shifting on her feet.

He nodded his head in defeat-it wouldn't do to get kicked off the land before he found Sophia he reasoned.

"Great!" Maggie said brightly "If she wakes her mama wants us to tell her that-" she paused uncomfortably before rushing "There's no duck duck goose here ever. Thanks!" And quickly ducked out of the room.

He stood bewildered for a moment before making his way to the bed holding the small child muttering "The fuck?"

Seconds after sitting the kid began to stir and he felt panic bubbling up in his chest looking frantically at the door. He had never been around little kids and he really didn't want to, however as her eyes fluttered open it looked like he didn't have a choice. The little girl looked at him dazed for a second before her eyes clouded over with terror and he remembered his message.

"S'ok." He said gruffly "Your mama's righ' over there. She said ta tell ya' that," he paused embarrassed "there's no duck duck goose here ever."

He looked at her uncertainty mirrored in his eyes before he watched a smile bloom over her troubled little face. "Really?" She whispered and he nodded.

"Umm ya."

She looked over at her mother for a second before asking "Mommy ok?"

Again he nodded before saying "Yeah, jus' sleepy."

The little girl giggled before cautiously peering up at him saying sadly " Daddy was bad. Mommy had to stop him."

He looked at the child uncertainly before telling her "Well yer safe here."

She nodded happily informing him "I miss my bed. This ones not pretty. But I'm happy it's a real bed."

At that moment Maggie rushed in the door "Thanks Daryl I-" her eyes grew round as she saw the little girl sitting up in the bed clearly awake. "You're up!" She said shocked before smiling and introducing herself. "My names Maggie! What's your name sweetie?"

The little girl looked at Daryl before quickly pursing her lips. Maggie looked at Daryl in confusion, "Does she not speak?"

He looked at the girl before muttering "How should I know?" He looked back at her winking and said "I'll go grab Hershel." And hurriedly made his way out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**- I have to say a giant THANK YOU to everyone who has read and or reviewed! I honestly do a happy dance every time a see a new review, follow, or favorite! You all are amazing!

CeepyDaisy- Thank you! I was honestly worried hat it might be too much to follow!

FanFicGirl10- Thank your review!

Leyshla Gisel- I have to say thank you for your continued reviews! I appreciate you always reviewing! I always look forward to your support, comments, and observations!

~hateofme

The girls mama hadn't woken up yet and it was now morning. The child had been okayed by Hershel to go outside with the group for a bit. In all honesty he was hoping to get her to talk or eat or something. Every female at the farm had tried to get her to talk and coax her into eating, hell even some of the men had tried but the girl would have nothing to do with it. The most that someone had gotten out of the girl (to anyone's knowledge) was Rick, who had gotten a smile when he asked if she wanted to go outside.

Rick ran his hand over his face for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Well let me introduce you to everyone!" He tried to sound upbeat as he went around the group telling her everyone's name and watched as they tried, unsuccessfully to get her to talk.

Daryl POV

As Daryl walked to the fire pit for breakfast he noticed all the women crowded around one of the logs. _'Fuckin' hecklin' hens_' he snorted crossing his arms as he sat down. Carol noticed him right away as she left the girls side.

"Daryl she won't eat or talk or anything! The poor girl! What should we do?" Carol exclaimed at him.

He raised an eyebrow '_we?_' In a loud voice he said "Ain't gotta do shit. She ain't my kid. Why don't y'all jus' leave her alone? If she wants to eat she'll eat an' if she wants to starve that's her fault. S'not like not eatin' fer another day is gonna kill her anyway. Ain't nothin' all y'all crowdin' around hers gonna change." He spat at the floor before looking around for food.

Everyone looked aghast at his comment, as if telling them she could eat on her own was unheard of. As them women gathered amongst themselves presumably to talk about what a monster he was with Carol desperately trying to defend him, he got up and grabbed himself some eggs and potatoes that Hershel and his girls had provided, stalked over to his tent, and sat down outside to eat. He hadn't even gotten to put one bite in his mouth before a small figure plopped down beside him.

"What the hell you doin' here." He snapped at the girl.

She shrugged and pointed to his plate "I want eggs."

He looked at her bewildered "Then go get your own damn eggs."

She looked up at him seemingly sizing him up before replying "My mommy says its nice to share."

"Well I ain't nice." He said annoyed he wasn't even sure why he was still talking to the kid.

"Aren't." The girl supplied.

"What?" He snapped back angrily

"You _aren't_ nice." She said stressing the aren't. "But yes you are."

"Kid, get the hell out of here. I _ain't_ nice" he stressed the ain't "And I sure as shit ain't sharin' my food with you." He spat at her. To his surprise she smiled.

"You said a bad word." She stage whispered before giggling.

"God damnit." Daryl muttered to himself. "Look if I give you some eggs will you get outta here an' leave me alone?"

She looked thoughtful before nodding so he shoved his plate at her and sat back with his arms crossed glowering at the child.

"Why the hell you talkin' to me anyhow." He barked at her.

"You're real." She said simply shoveling a pile of eggs into her mouth.

"What the fuck you talkin' about real? They're real to." He motioned to the others at camp who had yet to notice her absence.

She shook her head stubbornly "No they're not '_real_'. They say stuff that's not right and they lie to make you feel better. My mommy says that's not being real."

Daryl eyed the kid and tried to absorb what she was saying. He sighed in defeat before pulling out his buck knife and settling down to clean his nails deciding to ignore her. He could feel her eyes on him though and it was starting to make him angry. "What you starin' at?" He growled.

Her eyes were glued to his knife and she answered. "My mommy told me not to play with those. They give you owies." She scrunched her face up confused before saying "Now she says the bad people give you owies and I have to learn to use one. She says that she might not be there someday and I need to help myself. I'm scared if she wont be with me." She confessed lip trembling and eggs forgotten. "Have you ever had someone not be with you?"

Daryl was caught off guard, was he getting psychoanalyzed by a fuckin toddler? "Shut up kid and eat your damn eggs."

She nodded at him quickly, and proceeded to grab the plate and shovel the eggs obediently into her mouth. Once she finished she looked at him proudly "I ate all my dinner! What's your name?"

"It's breakfast kid not dinner. Thought you were gonna leave me alone now." Mumbled Daryl still picking at his nails.

"Ok!" She said brightly "But may you please tell me your name?"

He groaned _'fuckin kid was either dumb or just bull headed.'_ "Daryl." He grunted "Now get outta here."

"Bye Daryl!" She said happily giving him a quick wave before she took off toward the main camp.

The women had apparently broken up their bitch fest about him and noticed that the kid was gone. They were spread around the camp looking frantic. Not knowing a name to call it was really all they could do.

Then Carol shouted "It's alright I see her!"

The whole camp turned to watch as the little thing ran from Daryl's tent all the way back to the fire and looked incredulously at him. He rolled his eyes and groaned as Lori stomped up to him. "It just keeps gettin' better." He muttered to himself. "What do ya want olive oil?" He snarked at the woman who had crossed her arms at him and was tapping her foot.

"What did you do to her?" She demanded.

"I ain't done a damn thing to the kid so piss off." He snarled. Why did everyone act like he was out to eat their young? He didn't like kids but he wasn't gonna hurt them.

"Then why was she over here and why did she come running out of here like a bat out of hell?" She glared and kept tapping that fucking foot.

"Why don' you ask her yerself." He snarked back at her.

"You know damn well she doesn't talk!"

"Don't she?" He asked with a smirk and grabbing his crossbow he stalked out into the woods.

He returned to the camp with no Sophia just before sunset. The crowd around the little girl had lessened and to his surprise only Rick was sitting with her. She would smile every so often but he could see she wasn't talking. As he tried to make a clean getaway to his tent Rick saw him and motioned him over.

"Yeah?" He questioned

"Any sign of her?" Rick asked lowly.

"Nah I'ma try first thing in the morning though."

Rick sighed despondently "Thanks." He looked down at the girl sitting beside him "Ready to go on up and check on your mama?" He questioned.

To both men's surprise she nodded as she jumped up grabbing Daryl's hand and pulling him toward the house. Daryl felt his feet moving but didn't really comprehend why. Looking frantically back at Rick he saw the man standing with his mouth wide open before he snapped it shut, a wide grin taking over his features.

Rick POV

As the girl led Daryl- the surly, angry, swearing, hunter away by the hand he almost laughed out loud. If this was what Lori had been bending his ear frantically worried about, well, he knew that there was no problem.

Daryl POV

As the girl led him upstairs, past her sleeping mama, and to the chair next to her bed he was in shock. Until the girl said "Sit down here." And pointed to the chair.

He snapped out of it as soon as he sat down "What the hell you doin'? Why'd you drag me up here dammit!" He said angrily. She said nothing simply pointed at a picture book someone must have placed there.

"Aarrrggg!" He groaned his mouth starting to form the words 'are you fuckin kidding me?' but they never made it out of his mouth.

Alex POV

Alex woke slowly before memories of the walkers in the woods bombarded her mind. Forcing herself to hold still she cracked an eye open looking around for Danny. She saw her sitting in a bed but before her mind had anything to process she heard a loud "Aarrrggg!" Without pausing to think she jumped out of her bed barely registering resistance, before grabbing a lamp off the bed stand and smashing it over the walkers head. Wait? Lamp? And bed stand? Shit.

"MOMMY NO!" Danny screamed.

"Shit." She muttered kneeling down next to the man, it was obvious now that he wasn't one of those things. She gingerly pulled his head into her lap wincing when her hand came back with a decent amount of blood on it. She snapped her head up to a sobbing Danny "Do we scream?" She asked sternly reviving an immediate shake of the head. "Good now baby I need you to take the sheets off my bed and hand them to me can you do you do that babe?"

Danny sniffled and then nodded yes before jumping out of her bed and running to the other, tugging on the sheets.

The man in her lap groaned "What the fuck you do that for ya dumb broad?"

"I'm sorry! I thought you were a walker! I'm sorry!" She felt hysterics rising up. "I-"

The door flew open and she jumped as what seemed like a dozen people poured into the room. As she jumped she managed to knock the mans head on the floor and he growled. "Shit I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as Danny handed her the sheets. The man sat up too quickly grabbing the sheets from her hand and pressing them to his head before slumping against her chest.

Daryl POV

The damn bitch had smashed a lamp over his head! What the hell was wrong with her and her fuckin kid. He sat up and snatched the sheets from her hand pressing them to his head when a wave of dizziness hit him. He fell forward and landed against the woman. Steadying his breathing he tried to concentrate on the things around him. Everyone was fuckin talking and it was killing him, the bitch just kept saying she was sorry, as if that changed the fact that she had practically smashed his head in! He felt another wave of dizziness accompanied with nausea creeping on him and tried to breath. Ok he needed to sit up. Up off this damn woman. And her nice pair of tits. At this thought he jerked himself away from her like she was poison. '_The fuck?_' He managed to think before the nausea was back "Gonna puke." He croaked and quick as a flash the woman had a trash can at his face not a moment to soon. Vomit rose in his throat and he hung his face directly in the waste basket. As soon as he was sure he was done he leaned back against the bed and looked at the woman. She was still dirty and her nose was crinkled at the vomit.

"Think yours smells like roses lady?" He slurred.

"I prefer not to think of mine, or the smell, at all."

"Yeah? Me to. Don't change the fact it's yer fault and yer sittin' there turnin' up yer nose." He grumbled.

"I said I was sorry!" She snapped "And I hate to break it to you but everyone turns up their nose at puke. Be thankful I'm not one of those people that have to throw up whenever someone else does."

At those words a retch met their ears and the sound of vomit hitting the floor had them both looking at the door. He would have laughed if it didn't hurt, Glenn and Rick had thrown up in the doorway causing everyone to jump back disgustedly.

"Like that." The woman smirked.

The kid walked up to him then "You have an owie." She whispered putting her small hand on his face. "You need a really big bandaid."

He struggled between anger and laughter before settling for a scowl. Looking back at the woman he noticed her mouth was wide open in shock.

"Danny?" She said hesitantly "You talk to him?"

The kid ,Danny, smiled big at her mama before whispering loudly "Yep!"

The woman smiled and stood turning to face the crowd that had gathered. "Thank you all soo much! My names Alex and this is Danny. And-oh! Sorry!" She looked at him pleadingly "Umm I thought he was a walker...can anyone give medical assistance?"

She was met with silence before she heard him chuckling behind her. She spun hands on her hips, waspishly exclaiming "What?"

He crooked his finger and smiled big as she leaned towards him. "They ain't talkin' darlin', cause you're naked as the day you were born." He watched delighted as her whole body seemed to blush. So caught up in laughing at her reaction he didn't see her hand snake out quickly and snatch the sheets from his head.

"God dammit you bitch!" He roared.

She was still red as she wrapped herself in the sheets and snapped at him "I'm starting to think its better if you bleed out." She turned to Hershel grabbing Danny's hand and he heard her ask "Do you have a place we could wash up please?"

Maggie immediately dragged them out of the room and he smirked as he watched them gingerly jump over the vomit at the door.

"Think I may need some help Doc." He directed lazily at Hershel.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**- Once again thank you for the reviews! On ow different note I have decided to update hopefully every 3 days or so instead of every day-it's getting to hard to keep up with RL and write a chapter a day! I promise I will finish it though! I'm wondering if maybe I should just write everything completely overlord posting it? Anyway sorry for rambling! Enjoy the chapter all!

CeepyDaisy- Ha ha not at all! It made me giggle anyway ;) Thank you!

1starbright37- Thank you!

Leyshla Gisel- I just hope it doesn't get too crazy ;) Thanks!

~hateofme

Alex was clean for the first time since everything went to shit and so was Danny. An amazing shower, new clean clothes, the promise of a good full meal, and a general friendly atmosphere had worked wonders for the two. Sure her hair was frizzy just like it had always been and she dearly missed eyeliner, but Danny was safe for now and so was she, and with everything going on in the world what more could she ask for? She smiled down at Danny nestled in her arms and sighed happily sitting on one of the chairs on the front porch. She was startled from her thoughts by a quiet "Ahem."

"Sorry!" Said an Asian man about her age. "I didn't mean to disturb you but dinners ready." He spoke very rushed and his face was colored.

'_Might as well tackle this like the adult you're supposed to be' _she thought to herself. "Thank you...?" She waited for him to supply his name.

"Oh sorry! Glenn!" He spoke looking at the floor still quite red.

"Ok Glenn lets get this out of the way." Said Alex in what she hoped was a friendly voice. "You saw me butt naked." She grinned as he turned even redder '_nail on the head_' she thought. "I realize I'm not that great to look at but I highly doubt I'm the worst thing you've ever seen, what with the dead walking around, so I'm willing to pretend it never happened if you are." She smiled sticking out her hand.

He grabbed it hesitantly before relaxing and cracking a grin. "Sounds good. And you weren't bad to look at or anything-not that I was looking-but I-" The man shaking her hand stuttered and tensed realizing he was making things worse.

"Nice to know." She winked " Now in the spirit of starting over-hi my name is Alex Marx and this-" she nodded down to Danny who was intently watching them "is Danny."

"Hi Danny." Said Glenn brightly kneeling to look her in the eyes. "Wow kiddo you sure clean up good!" He faltered as she just stared at him.

"Sorry, Glenn. Danny's...well she's had a rough time. She doesn't talk to strangers much." Apologized Alex with a sad smile.

He smiled lamentably at Danny "No worries kiddo." He stood up "C'mon you two dinners on the table."

Alex smiled at Danny before lifting her off of her lap "C'mon squirt, dinner at a table sounds fantastic." She winked at her before following Glenn inside.

A whole mess of people were sitting in a dining room with two chairs in between the other man that had thrown up and the ass she had hit on the head. Danny happily skipped to the table and nimbly jumped into the chair next to the ass. For a moment Alex wondered if she should switch her daughter chairs to keep her away from him, before noticing the smile on Danny's face as she looked up at the grumpy man._ 'Oh well, at least I don't have to sit by him.'_

A man with white hair sat at the head of the table and Alex promptly decided that he was the man in charge of the house at least. The man bowed his head as she sat and said a prayer before the group dug into the veritable feast.

"So," said the man at her side. "We're all happy to see the two of you up and about." He smiled as he talked "My name is Rick, Rick Grimes and this," he nodded to his left "is my son Carl, and my wife Lori." He motioned to the other side of a small boy in an over large sheriffs hat, to a wispy pretty woman with dark hair who smiled at her.

She looked, concerned at the boy who was quite pale, as he gave her a small strained smile. Rick picked up on the look instantly. "He was shot a few weeks ago by accident. Luckily, Hershel here," at this he nodded to the man at the head of the table "was able to save him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but happy that you," she nodded toward Hershel who smiled humbly and nodded back, "were able to help. You're very lucky-and apparently tough as nails." She said smiling and addressing the young boy.

He grinned at her "Thanks."

Rick cleared his throat. "Would you mind telling us about yourself ma'm?"

She snorted unladylike "Alex, Alex Marx-no ma'm stuff for me please. And this," she smiled at Danny "Is Danny Michelle Marx."

"Nice to meet you." Said Rick politely. "How did you happen to get in those woods?"

Alex looked at Danny uneasily "Would you mind if we waited till after dinner?"

An older woman spoke up hesitantly correctly interpreting the look on Alex's face. "Maybe after we eat Carl could help me show Danny the RV?" She asked looking at both Alex and Lori questioningly.

Alex waited till Lori nodded before smiling gratefully "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Rick smiled, seemingly appeased. "Well, how about we introduce you to everyone. We mentioned Hershel here, this is his farm and he's graciously allowed us to stay here." A tense 'for now' hung in the air before Hershel smiled at her.

The rest of the room slowly spoke up and introduced themselves. Maggie and Beth, Hershel's daughters, an older sad looking woman named Patricia, a boy named Jimmy, a surly man with a buzz cut named Shane, a beautiful blonde named Andrea, an older nice looking man named Dale, a black muscled man named T-dogg apparently, the older frail woman who had offered to take Danny and Carl out later was named Carol.

Glenn smiled when it was his turn saying "We've met."' Leaving the angry looking redneck she had hit over the head. When he just glared at the group instead of introducing himself Alex found her eyes glued to the table in embarrassment.

Rick cleared his throat and pointedly looked at the man who glared at him before grunting. "Daryl."

As soon as the meal was over Alex kissed Danny on the cheek before telling her to go ahead with Carol. "So." She sighed looking at Rick.

"So." He sighed back. "How did you get here Alex?"

She looked at him despondently before beginning her story. "Well, Danny and I are from Colorado. Danny, Clark (her father), and I were at home when everything started. For the first few days we stayed in our house thinking that everything would get better on it's own." She chuckled self deprecatingly at her plate. "Obviously that didn't happen. Three days after the news stopped working Clark and I decided that we had to leave. The last time the news had been on they had mentioned a safe zone in Denver, so we packed up and headed there. It was..." She hesitated "horrifying. Danny was crying in her carseat and I climbed in the back to cover her eyes. There were bodies literally stacked on top of each other. All shot in the head. It smelled...like death. Those things...were wondering the streets...gnawing on carcasses. Clark's family lived in Denver."

She looked up at the ceiling before continuing "What are the odds that right outside the "safe zone" we would see his twelve year old sister munching on his seven year olds sisters arm? Clark stopped the car even though I begged him not to. He took his shotgun and ran over to Serena (the twelve year old) shouting at her. He had the keys and his shouting was attracting more. I grabbed Danny out of her seat and told her to keep her eyes shut and stay quiet. Serena turned, blood dripping down her chin and flesh dangling from her mouth. Elaine, the six year old, was making the worst gurgling noise. He had to shoot her and we ran. We had ducked into an alleyway when he grabbed my arm and looked at me...he looked...broken. He said-" Alex paused her voice hardening. "He said that there was no hope...that this was the only way...and then he aimed his shot gun at Danny and I. I screamed and pointed behind him and I remember thinking that I couldn't believe that that worked. I ran with Danny whimpering in my ear, until we reached a massive pile of bodies. I climbed under them and held Danny tight whispering for her to please be quiet. I could hear him stop and then he just started laughing. Laughing, in the middle of a body covered road with those things walking towards him."

Alex looked with haunted eyes into an empty fireplace before going on. "Then he said "I wonder where Danny is? Is she under this body? No? Maybe this one?" And then he changed tactics. Danny and I could hear him calling out "Duck...duck...goose! And then a bang. Every time he'd say goose he'd shoot at a body and he just kept getting closer. I kissed Danny and I could feel her tears on my cheek. I told her to stay hidden till she didn't hear anything anymore-just in case. One of the bodies under us had a gun and I grabbed it. I waited for him to say goose, just a few bodies away, and I crawled out and shot him right in the face. Those things were everywhere but aside from the attention we had grabbed they seemed to stay away from the bodies...so I ran around and doubled back. I jumped in with Danny and we stayed the night covered in the dead. When morning came...we got out and made it to a pharmacy. There was a man there, Gerald...he had been bitten. He told me that they were attracted to sound, and gave me the sleeping pills and told me how to use them. He told me all of the safe zones around had been compromised and the nearest one that he knew of was in Atlanta. Duck duck goose became a sort of code for danger in general for us. We managed to make our way here partly because of the sleeping pills and partly because we had figured out that they stayed away from walker flesh, blood, smell, or whatever. I kept Danny wrapped up in blankets that had been rolled around in their...body parts. I hadn't eaten in three days when Daryl here came across us. And the rest you all know." She finished trying to sound upbeat and failing miserably.

No one spoke for a full five minutes, all too shocked to comprehend. Daryl abruptly scooted out his chair knocking it over and walked out, the door slamming behind him. Rick cleared his throat for the thousandth time that night.

"I'm sorry." He croaked-there was nothing more anyone could say.

Daryl POV

Daryl had to work to keep his jaw from hanging open when Alex and Danny walked in the dining room at sat down. The rags and grime were gone and they looked human for once. As Danny came and sat next to him it was all he could do not to do a double take. The girl with matted hair, dirty skin, and rags was gone replaced by a virtual fuckin little angel. Curly golden brown hair fell down to her waist, tiny perfect features; a little button nose, cupids bow lips, framing tiny pearly whites with a shit eating grin if he ever saw one. The kid had a very slight tan and the oddest eyes he'd ever seen. They were blue, they were grey, green, and hazel all mixed together framed by a ring of black. He looked out of the corner of his eye at her mama. Same facial structure, same lips, even same body type-but that was where the similarities ended. Alex had chocolate brown curly fizzy hair down to the small of her back and light golden eyes, and damn she was pale-like a fuckin' ghost. As they ate he sat watching Danny look up him and grin periodically, the only other people who noticed was Rick and Alex who, thankfully didn't say anything.

As soon as the meal was finished and Carol had dutifully taken Danny and Carl away he turned toward Alex ready to hear her story. As Daryl listened to Alex speak he became increasingly angry. What kind of father didn't fight for his kid and his woman? And to try and take them out yourself? He was fuming by the time she was done, mad at everything, and grudgingly admiring of everything she had done for her kid. The anger was too much for him to handle and he needed to get some air. Before he could even think he had jumped out of his chair and practically ran outside.

Daryl sat on a log by the unlit fire chewing on his thumb and trying to control himself. He needed to find Sophia. The girl needed her mama much as Danny needed hers. He frowned 'but Alex hadn't lost Danny.' He shook his head to rid himself of he negative thoughts. 'Wasn't here or there. All that mattered was that girl was out there lost and he was gonna find her.

Danny plopped down next to him and he started. Really, he supposed he should be getting used to this. "What do ya want kid."

"I'm not a kid," she giggled at him. "I'm Danny."

"Couldn't have tol' me your name earlier?" He asked wryly.

She looked confused before she answered "You didn't ask."

Daryl looked at her for a moment, her golden brown hair had so many curls he was reminded of Shirley temple. Before he even think about what he was doing he reached down and pulled a curl gently before letting it spring back up. She giggled at him.

"My Mommy does that. She says my hair is bouncy. I really miss bounce houses." She continued randomly.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. "Bounce houses?"

She nodded enthusiastically "Mommy took me there once and there was a slide, and a tunnel, and it was bouncy! She told me it was full of air."

' _Fuckin random_' he smiled slightly and shook his head. "Your mama know you're out here?" He asked looking around.

"Yes." She answered avoiding his eyes.

"Kid, you're gonna get me in trouble. Ya can't be out here alone with me. Yer mama wouldn't like it." He muttered.

Alex POV

After Alex had walked outside she had headed for the RV only to find Carol frantically searching for Danny.

"I'm so sorry Alex! I was grabbing some of Sophia's things for Danny to play with and then she disappeared!" The woman was in hysterics.

'_Sophia?'_ She wondered. "Carol right? Ok Carol can you stay here with Carl? Danny's pretty independent and she's pretty damn smart. I'll go look for her."

Truth be told a little part of Alex was terrified, but she knew Danny. She wouldn't go further than the glow of the camp-too many bad things. Plus she was pretty sure she had seen Daryl outside talking to someone- she hadn't thought much about it but it made sense now. Quickly she made her way to the empty fire pit but paused in the shadows when she knew for sure it was Danny. She wanted to see why Danny talked to this gruff asshole. She strained her ears listening to him say.

"Your mama know you're out here?" He looked down at Danny.

"Yes." Answered Danny slowly. _'Girl can't lie worth a damn_' she thought grinning, waiting to see if Daryl would pick up on the lie. She was pleasantly surprised when he did.

"Kid, you're gonna get me in trouble. Ya can't be out here alone with me. Yer mama wouldn't like it." He muttered. Her eyebrows scrunched, she wouldn't like it? True, before the apocalypse had happened she would have never let Danny sit unsupervised with this man at least until she knew him better. She bit her lip, but the dead were walking and obviously this man was fit and rough. Unless the crossbow on his back was just for show he knew how to protect himself. Yeah he was an ass to her but he seemed decent to Danny, and honestly she was sure there were worse people Danny could have chosen to latch onto. She was pulled from her musings as Danny asked,

"Why?"

Daryl looked uncomfortable for a second before shifting his eyes to the floor. "Most people round here don' want me aroun' them. Or they're kids."

"Why?" Asked Danny again

He looked a little aggravated "Cause kid, I already told you I ain't nice. I swear to. It's just better if everyone stays away from me. I'm no good kid, so just stay the fuck away from me."

On one hand Alex was livid at the way that he was talking to Danny but on the other she felt sad for this man who apparently thought he was worthless.

Danny grabbed one of the mans large rough hands with one of her much smaller ones. Alex almost snorted; he looked downright terrified. "Aren't. And yes you are your heads just wrong." Said Danny simply. Alex wasn't sure if Daryl understood what Danny was trying to say but she guessed he might when his eyes softened and he gave her a lopsided half smile.

Alex really didn't want to interrupt such a cute moment but it really was time for Danny to get to bed.

"There you are Danny!" She said nonchalantly. She noticed Daryl stiffen and pull his hand from Danny's as if he expected to be yelled at. "Do you think it's a good idea for you to be wondering off on Miss Carol?" She asked her daughter crouching down to look her in the eyes.

"No." Said Danny lowly.

"Maybe you should go apologize to her then." Danny nodded and started to stand before Alex continued "Why don't you tell Mr. Daryl thank you for keeping an eye on you as well."

"Thank you Daryl." Danny said shyly.

"Hey there. Mr..." Alex hinted at the girl.

"Mr. Daryl." Copied Danny obediently.

Alex looked up to see Daryl's angry face. "Watch yer damn kid lady. I ain't a fuckin baby sitter." He snarled stomping off.

"Well you just chose yourself a right little ray of sunshine didn't you Danny?" Muttered Alex not quite lowly enough.

"What sun? It's night time mommy." Danny spoke authoritatively and Alex laughed.

"Right you are little miss! What do you say about finding out where we sleep?" With that she picked up Danny and whirled her around a few times, settling her on her hip, and running back to the house.


End file.
